


you’re my rock

by joyfulwriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, valentines day one shot!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulwriting/pseuds/joyfulwriting
Summary: Bokuto tries being romantic for Valentine’s Day and it doesn’t exactly go as planned





	you’re my rock

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did BokuAka justice, I’ve never written them before, but hopefully you like it! This will be the first out of many valentines one shots today

Right now, Bokuto Koutaro and his boyfriend, Akaashi Keiji, were sitting in the emergency room, Keiji holding an ice pack to his forehead, and Koutaro feeling extremely guilty. How was he supposed to know that throwing rocks at windows was dangerous?!

“Keiji..? Are you okay? Is it still bleeding?” Koutaro asked, his head hung low. 

Keiji pulled the ice pack away from his head, it was just a baggie filled with ice being covered with a paper towel, and observed it. He shook his head and put it back on the gradually growing bump on his head. “No, it’s stopped. Just throbbing a bit now..” He glanced over at his boyfriend, his gaze softening. He reached over and squeezed his hand gently. “Kou..”

“I-I’m sorry for hitting you Keiji! I didn’t mean to I swear!” Koutaro looked at him, his eyes filling with tears. “I was trying to be romantic!” 

“Romantic?” Keiji blinked. “Okay, I’m gonna need you to explain..”

And explain he did.

 

***

 

For the record, Koutaro didn’t want to spend his Valentine’s Day with Keiji in the emergency room, in fact, he had a really fun night planned for the both of them. Executing the first part of it was the only part that went slightly awry. 

He had set up a movie marathon at his place of Keiji’s favorite movies, picked up food, and, with the help of his roommates and friends, Tetsuro, Daichi, and Tooru, spread rose petals around the entrance of their shared apartment and to the living room. The three even had cleared out for the night to give them privacy (they had their own special plans for Valentine’s Day anyway), and the night was all set. All he had to do then was pick up Keiji, and their date was totally on. 

Koutaro had gotten the idea of throwing rocks at his window from Tetsuro, who had gotten the idea from Tooru, who’d gotten the idea from this movie he saw and tried out with his own boyfriend, Iwaizumi Hajime (granted, Iwa wasn’t a big fan of having rocks thrown at his window, but that didn’t mean Keiji wouldn’t like it!), and as soon as Koutaro heard about it, he absolutely had to do it. 

In case he couldn’t find any rocks outside of Keiji’s apartment, he gathered a few from the front of his own place, and drove over, running over to his window when he arrived, the rocks gathered in his arms. He took one and chucked it at the window, praying he hadn’t cracked it. It didn’t seem like it though. 

No response. 

Okay, another one going at the window. 

Again, no response. 

He frowned, where was his boyfriend? He threw another one, not noticing the window opening. What he DID notice, however, was the cry of pain Keiji let out when the rock nailed him right in the forehead. “Ow!”

Oh shit. His eyes widened and without hesitation, ran to the entrance, going upstairs to his boyfriend’s place, bursting through the door. “Keiji!”

“In here..” He heard a mumble, and he went into his bedroom to see that Keiji was sitting on his bed, holding a tissue to his forehead. There were spots of blood that he could see, and he went into panic mode. “Koutaro?”

“Baby!” Koutaro kneeled down in front of him, frowning. “Can I get you anything? Ice?”

“Ice would be good.” He nodded, wincing. 

“On it!” And with that, he got up and rushed into the kitchen, grabbing a small plastic bag and filling it with ice, fumbling a bit and dropping a few pieces on the floor. But that didn’t matter right now, he’d get it later. He wrapped the bag in paper towels and rushed back to Keiji, helping place it gently on his forehead. He threw away the bloody tissue and got him another one, frowning. “Are you okay?”

Keiji shook his head, wincing again. “Not really.. I just got hit in the head with a.. rock? Is that what it was?”

“Ah,” Koutaro nodded sheepishly, rubbing his neck. “Yeah.. it’s a long story?”

“..okay.” He sighed. “Well, I’m okay, it just cut my head but that’s all..”

“What if it cut deep?? Keiji, maybe we should go to the hospital.” He frowned, taking his hand. 

Keiji looked at him, smiling a bit and shaking his head. He knew Koutaro wouldn’t be able to let it go, no matter how much he insisted that he was okay. “Alright, lets go then, okay?”

He nodded and carefully guided him down to his car, driving him to the ER.

 

***

 

Now they were on their way out, the examination had been fairly quick, though it was a little tough explaining how Keiji had gotten the cut on his forehead in the first place. There was no permanent injury, and as long as they bandaged it, it’d heal just fine. Didn’t mean Koutaro didn’t still feel awful. 

“Kou, I’m okay.” Keiji cooed, lacing their fingers together. “It’s gonna heal.”

“Still, I’m really sorry! If I hadn’t done that, we would be at my place and not here—“

“Oh? Why would we be at your place?” He asked, smiling. “Did you have a plan?”

Koutaro nodded dejectedly. “Yeah, I did, but it’s too late—“

“No, it’s not. Let’s go.” Keiji pulled him towards his car, smiling. “I want to see what you had planned.”

“Really?” He perked up, smiling. “You wanna?”

“Duh.” He chuckled and got in the passengers side. “Let’s go.”

“Hell yeah!” He grinned and got in, driving them back to his place. He hoped that his roommates were still out, otherwise the night would be ruined. That wouldn’t be the craziest thing to happen to them tonight, though.

They arrived after about ten minutes, and to their pleasant surprise, the apartment was void of any roommates. Koutaro pulled him in and shut the door, gesturing to the rose petals on the floor. “Well?”

Keiji chuckled. “Very nice, very romantic.”

Hell yeah, score one for Bokuto! He sat them down on the floor, where his constructed pillow fort sat, with their food still slightly lukewarm. Keiji lit up, immediately upon seeing that it was from his favorite place. He started eating as Koutaro set up their first movie, and settled down next to him with his eyes trained on Keiji’s eyes were trained on the movie. He loved that man so much. 

“This is really nice, Koutaro.” Keiji smiled and looked at him. “I love it.”

“Anything for you babe, especially after what happened.” He chuckled sheepishly and kissed his bandaged forehead. “I love you, Keiji.”

He smiled and leaned against him, resting his head on his shoulder as the movie continued playing, closing his eyes contentedly. “I love you too, Koutaro.”


End file.
